Moony and Paddfoot III: A New Tail
by demmons1399
Summary: Yet another saga in the brain droppings I call “The Moony and Padfoot Tales” This is a continuing saga, so it is best to read the others first…otherwise you will be more confused than a cat in a hail storm…


"Hark the herald angels sing, LA

**Yet another saga in the brain droppings I call "The Moony and Padfoot Tales" This is a continuing saga, so it is best to read the others first…otherwise you will be more confused than a cat in a hail storm…I have to say, I love having fun with these two characters…I always seem to write about them after finals…like my brain uses them to relax and get stupid again…sigh…I suppose its better than reality TV…but anything is better than reality TV in my opinion…**

**I own nothing but my sanity…shit…that's gone too…LaLaLaLaLaLa…**

**It's all about the JKR**

"Hark the Herald Angels sing, LA!LA!LA! LA!LA!LA!LA!…."

"PADFOOT! Would you PLEASE shut UP!"

"What? You got a reindeer up your butt or something?"

"Sirius, I swear if you don't…"

"What did I tell you about swearing up here Moony…Big G gets kind of tetchy…"

Remus let out a small whimper as he grabbed his head in frustration. "Sirius, just leave me alone"

"Hey, just because I was right about the whole 'locked closet lust spell' idea for 'Mione and Snivillus getting together doesn't mean you have to be all grumpy about it" Sirius said with a huff

Remus lifted his head and nailed Sirius with a glare "Though it may be impossible for you to grasp, not everything is about you Padfoot!"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Two things…one, it's always about me…two, do you always have to be so literal?" he said raising his arm, which had about half a dozen nails sticking out of it "I mean really…nails? Don't you think that's kind of tacky considering where we are?"

"Sorry" Remus grumbled and the nails disappeared. He sighed "I am still getting used to the whole wandless thing"

"No sweat" Sirius shrugged and sat down on a fluffy piece of cloud next to Remus "But I have to ask…what is bugging you? I figured you would be dealing better now that we finished our first assignment…you got to hang out with Nympho…"

"Don't call her that!" growled Remus

Sirius put his hands up "Hey man, relax! Just because she didn't want to join the team…"

"What do you mean, TEAM!?" Remus shouted "I didn't get to do anything! You ignored everything I said…every bit of advice I had…and you went ahead and did what ever you wanted…like always!!" Remus covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh of frustration.

When he didn't hear anything for a few minutes, Remus finally lifted his head to see Sirius standing there with a strange expression on his face…Sirius looked guilty.

"I…I'm sorry Remus" He said quietly "I guess I just got excited…you know…the dream team of Padfoot and Moony together again…I got carried away…I didn't mean to make you feel bad…" Sirius actually hung his head down in shame.

Remus was dumbstruck. Sirius admitting he was wrong about something was about as rare an occurrence as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack tap-dancing in a tutu down the middle of Diagon Alley.

Remus sighed "It's alright Pads. I shouldn't have blown up at you…your plan did work after all" he said with a wry grin. "I guess I just feel frustrated…"

Sirius raised his eyebrows "After your visit with Nympho? I am going have to chat with my cousin. We Blacks have rep…"

"Sirius!" Remus growled "I am trying to be nice here!"

"Sorry…go on…"

Remus sighed again "I just thought that being a Guardian Angel…well…I would be able to do more for the greater good…"

Sirius jumped up, causing Remus to fall off his bit of cloud "I got it!"

"Got what?" Remus said as he rubbed his now sore backside as he stood up "You would think these clouds would be softer considering…" he mumbled

Sirius grinned "It's your turn now. You pick the assignment, you pick how we fix it, and I will follow along with whatever you say!!"

Remus raised an eyebrow "You? Listen to me? I am I hearing things? Are you joking?"

"Nope, I'm serious!" Sirius said with a grin, while Remus groaned at the pun. Sirius put his hand on his heart "I swear by the Marauder code that you will be completely in charge for the next assignment! There…now you know I mean it"

Remus finally grin "You're on! Ok, what are our choices this time?"

"Big G gave us a list to choose from this time" and Sirius pulled out a manila folder with several different colored sheets of paper in it.

"Every time you do that it creeps me out…anyway, what have we got?" Remus said taking the folder while Sirius looked over his shoulder.

Sirius glanced at the possibilities "Hmmmm…it looks like this Rick O'Connell could use some help. He is always resurrecting the dead. Or maybe this pirate guy? Seems he was a bad guy who gave up his chance to be immortal to help some friends and is now looking for the Fountain of Youth. Cool…we could be Pirates!"

Remus rolled his eyes "Not exactly my idea of helping the greater good."

Sirius pouted "Fine…I promised. But next time I want to be pirates."

"Fine…hey, this looks promising" Remus said pulling out a purple sheet of paper and looking it over "Young woman with incredible power who went evil and is now fighting for redemption. Look…she even helped avert an apocalypse with her old enemies! Now this sounds like someone who could really use our help!" Remus said, getting excited

Sirius looked at Remus with a stony expression "Is her name Faith by any chance?"

"Yes, it is. How did you know that? Did you read ahead?" Remus said

Sirius stayed grim "Oh, I know all about her. You remember that blond I told you about that I had met up here and hung out with for a few months before she took off? The really flexible one who could do that thing with her toes that…"

"Yes, yes…I remember you telling me all about her…in great detail…I am scarred for life now because of it. Why do you bring her up?" Remus said puzzled

Sirius scowled "This Faith chick did everything thing she could to ruin her life and now you want me to help the psycho? No way man…not a chance!"

"Sirius, be reasonable…this Faith woman seems to be doing her best to make amends for all her past deeds. Besides, you promised…on your Marauder honor no less!"

Sirius grumbled "Fine! What is it that we are supposed to do to help this bi…person in need?"

Remus looked over the paper "It seems we need to convince her to leave the other slayers and go back to LA to help her old friend who is newly human after fighting a Dragon…interesting"

"Where do we have to go first?" Sirius said

"Cleveland"

"You're kidding?!"

"No, I'm not"

"But I am an Angel! I can't go to Hell!"

"We're not going to Hell. We are going to Cleveland"

"Same thing!"

"Padfoot!" Remus growled

"Fine, fine…whatever you say boss…"

"Let's get our things together and go"

"Right behind you…Hey, can we visit the Rock and Roll Museum while we are there? PLEASE!?"

Sigh

**Was bored…and it needed to be done…the moony and Padfoot fics are truly randomly inspired. Something hits me and I write…of course, if you want to push the muse around with a bit of an inspired review…who knows what might happen…hint hint**

**Grin**

**Dye**


End file.
